naruto karaoke
by sakura27
Summary: song parodys nauto style
1. the real Saskue Uciha

May I have your attention please?

May I have your attention please?

Will the real Saskue Uciha please stand up?

I repeat, will the real Saskue Uciha please stand up?

We're gonna have a problem here.

Y'all act like you never seen a shinobi before

Jaws all on the floor like Ino, like Shikamaru just burst in the door

and started whoopin her ass worse than before

they first were divorce, throwin her kuni (Ahh!)

It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,

he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"

And **Saritobi** said... nothing you idiots!

Dr** Saritobi**s he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)

All the girls love Saskue

_[vocal turntable: chigga chigga chigga_

"Saskue Uciha, I'm sick of him

Look at him, walkin around hoding his windmill shekan

Flippin the saringun," "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"

Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose

But no worse, than what's goin on in the academy.

Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't

but it's cool for Orochimaru to hump a dead sinake

"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips"

And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss

And that's the message that we deliver to little kids

And expect them not to know what a kunoichi is

Of course they gonna know what it menes

By the time they hit the acadimy

They got the Iruka sinsa don't they?

"We ain't nothing but ninjas.." Well, some of us akatsuki

who cut other people open like cantaloupes _[SLURP_

But if we can hump dead animals and ninjas

then there's no reason that Haku and **Zabuza** can't elope

_[EWWW!_ But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote

kunichi thouh your kuni sing the chorus and it goes

'Cause I'm Saskue Uciha, yes I'm the real Uciha

All you other Saskue Ucihas are just imitating

So won't the real Saskue Uciha please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

X 2

_[Saskue_

Naruto don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell his records;

well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!

You think I give a damn about the saringun

Half of you ninjas can't even stomach me, let alone stand me

"But Saskue what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"

Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?

So you can, sit me here next Sakura

Shit, Hinua better switch me chairs

so I can sit next to Choji and jarya

and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first

You little bitch, put me on blast on radedo

"Yeah, he's cute, but I think ino is a whore, gerr!"

I should kill orochimaru and

show the whole world how you gave Saskue the cerss _[AHHH!_

I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me

so I have been sent here to destroy you _[bzzzt_

And there's a million of us just like me

who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me

who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me

and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!

'Cause I'm Saskue Uciha, yes I'm the real Uciha

All you other Saskue Ucihas are just imitating

So won't the real Saskue Uciha please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

_[Saskue_

I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you

things you joke about with your friends inside your living room

The only difference is I got the balls to say it

in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all

I just get on the mic and spit it

and whether you like to admit it _[ERR_ I just shit it

better than ninety percent of you ninjas out can

Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums

It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty

I'll be the only person in the nursin home flirting

Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens

And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working

And every single person is a Saskue Uciha lurkin

He could be workin aat the ramon shop, spittin on your ramon

_[HACH_ Or in the arena, circling

Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"

with his crazy eyes

So, will the real Uciha please stand up?

And put one of those fingers on each hand up?

And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control

and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?

'Cause I'm Saskue Uciha, yes I'm the real Uciha

All you other Saskue Ucihas are just imitating

So won't the real Saskue Uciha please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

X 4

_[Saskue_

Ha ha

Guess there's a saskue in all of us

Fuck it, let's all stand up


	2. come on team 7

(Saskue)

Walking out of kouna I'm on my way can't figure out to go

I got dangerous skills would you give me a clue what to do now

We need some help

Just trying to relax we find our selfs going on a mission with plans but there's a lot to now

Is something wrong now? I herd a scream

Come on Come on and tell me what happened

Come on Come where on a mission

Come on Come on and tell me why's it taking so long for you to get it strait and stop

(Sakura)

Another day in training were under stress kakashi is such a perv

I can't concentrate nothing happing is that the reason I can't breathe

I take a look and I wonder why, why I can't get it right

It's hard for me to see and I believe omg

Come on Come on and tell me what happened

Come on Come where on a mission

Come on Come on and tell me why's it taking so long for you to get it strait and stop

(Naruto)

I took a trip to the ramon shop does my money go far can you show me just what to get

That sounds good I find myself looking pretty hungry

If I get it I better slow my eating down

If I don't slow down might choke on it

Come on Come on and tell me what happened

Come on Come where on a mission

Come on Come on and tell me why's it taking so long for you to get it strait and stop


End file.
